Johann Georg Ritter
thumb|Titelblatt eines Ritter-Drucks von 1828 in Philadelphia Johann Georg Ritter (* 1772; † 23. August 1840 bei Lancaster, Ohio) war ein deutsch-amerikanischer Buchdrucker und Buchhändler. Nachdem in Schwäbisch Gmünd der Buchdrucker Benedikt Weeber aufgrund wirtschaftlicher Schwierigkeiten seinen Betrieb 1791 seiner Hauptgläubigerin Katharina Barbara Ritter übertragen musste, führte ihr Sohn Johann Georg, ein gelernter Buchdrucker, die Presse weiter. Anfang 1792 erschien das von Weeber 1786 begründete Wochenblatt (die heutige Rems-Zeitung) neu unter dem Titel Reichsstadt Gemündische Nachrichten''Artikel Rems-Zeitung ohne Quellenangabe.. In der einzigen erhaltenen Ausgabe vom 2. Februar 1793 wird ausführlich über die Hinrichtung des französischen Königs Ludwig XVI. berichtet, die am 21. Januar stattgefunden hatte. Die wichtigste Publikation in seiner Gmünder Zeit war Johann Gottfried Pahls ''Nationalchronik der Teutschen, eine politische Zeitschrift, die ab 1801 erschien (von 1807 bis 1809 trug sie den Titel Chronik der Teutschen). Sie wurde 1809 von König Friedrich I. von Württemberg verboten Über die Zusammenarbeit berichtet Pahl in seinen Lebenserinnerungen, siehe Wikisource. Seit etwa 1804 verlagerte Ritter seine Tätigkeit teilweise nach Ellwangen, wo er zum Kanzleibuchdrucker ernannt wurdeMehrere Belege in Findbüchern des Staatsarchivs Ludwigsburg, https://www2.landesarchiv-bw.de/. 1813 zog er nach Ellwangen So Rudolf Reinhardt, Tübinger Theologen und ihre Theologie, Tübingen 1977, S. 357. Ritter druckte in Gmünd und Ellwangen katholische religiöse Literatur, unter anderem die Predigten von Thomas Vogt, aber auch landeskundliche Werke von David Friedrich Cleß, Joseph Alois Rink (insbesondere die älteste gedruckte Gmünder Stadtgeschichte 1802Wikisource) und Heinrich Prescher. 1819 gab Justinus Kerner aber auch die Gedichte des Leinwebers Johannes Lämmerer in Gmünd bei Ritter heraus. Obwohl seine Geschäfte nicht schlecht liefen, war die politische Unterdrückung aller freiheitlichen Bestrebungen in Deutschland für Ritter unerträglich. Daher entschloss er sich dazu, mit seiner Familie in die USA auszuwandern. Seinen Abschied veröffentlichte er in Pahls Neuer Nationalchronik der Teutschen am 27. März 1824.http://books.google.com/books?id=rOAaAAAAYAAJ&pg=PT62 Im Dezember 1824Deutsch-Amerikanische Geschichtsblätter 7 (1907), S. 23. Siehe auch die traf er in Philadelphia mit einer kompletten Druckerei-Einrichtung und einem großen Büchervorrat ein . Hauptsächlich druckte und vertrieb er Bibeln, geistliche Werke, Postillen und SchulbücherGustav Körner, Das deutsche Element in den Vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika 1818-1848, Cincinnati 1880, S. 31f.. Von 1825 bis 1829 verlegte er die zweimal in der Woche erscheinende Zeitschrift Der amerikanische Correspondent. Die Anzeige der neuen Zeitschrift im Allgemeinen Repertorium der Literatur 1826 vermerkte, Ritter habe auch ein "deutsch-europäisches Speditions- und Commissions-Comptoir" eingerichtet . Siehe zu weiteren Tätigkeiten: http://archiver.rootsweb.ancestry.com/th/read/RITTER/1999-04/0923861987.. Ritter verkaufte die Zeitschrift 1829 an Johann Carl Gossler. Als Motto des Amerikanischen Correspondenten wählte Ritter: "O Freiheit! erkämpft mit dem Schwerte des Ruhm's, wer sich dein nicht freut von hinnen mit dem!"So die ausführliche Anzeige (mit programmatischen Texten Ritters) in: Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen 1825, S. 357-362 . Zu den Autoren zählte etwa Ritters Freund Eduard Poeppig, siehe: Auf einer Reise in Ohio starb Ritter 1840 bei einem Unfall in der Nähe von Lancaster Records of the American Catholic Historical Society of Philadelphia 20 (1909), S. 109. Ritter darf nicht mit dem Verleger des "Readinger Adlers", John Ritter (1779-1851), verwechselt werden, der mit Friedrich List in Verbindung stand.Zu diesem Johan Ritter siehe Russell D. Earnest/Corinne P. Earnest: Flying leaves and one-sheets: Pennsylvania German broadsides, Fraktur, and their printers, New Castle 2004, S. 294. Nachweise Literatur * Ein Pionier der Journalistik in den Vereinigten Staaten: Johann Georg Ritter, in: Der Deutsche Pionier 16 (1885), 468-474 (nicht eingesehen) Weblinks * Kategorie:Verleger (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Verleger (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person (Württemberg) Kategorie:Person (Schwäbisch Gmünd) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1772 Kategorie:Gestorben 1840 Kategorie:Mann